


Shades of Green

by dreamwalking78



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Green With Jealousy, Jealousy, Nicole is love drunk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week 2020, Well sex drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Waverly's never given the color green much thought. It's cute enough, but maybe it really is her best color.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632073
Comments: 25
Kudos: 227





	Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought on warnings, shouldn't I warn you guys if there isn't smut in my writing? Seriously though, I hope you guys enjoy this one shot. I listened to a lot of Boy Epic music while writing it along with PCD's React. It really set the correct mindset. I did not change much after I wrote this because the word count was 2020. I thought that was appropriate.
> 
>   
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

It starts when the girl across the bar sends a drink to Nicole. Waverly’s nostrils flare at the action. Her eyes cut across the bar staring down the girl who is oblivious to Waverly’s glare, too entranced with smiling at the sheriff’s deputy. Nicole politely refuses the drink. Waverly places her hand on Nicole’s thigh tightening her grip after feeling the black slacks under her fingertips. Nicole glances over at her, giving the million watt smile Waverly knows is reserved only for her before returning her attention to the rancher beside her relaying his problem with cattle disappearing in the night. 

Nicole has and never would give her a reason to be concerned, yet here she is, anger rising up at the woman she’s never met. She honestly can’t blame the woman. God, just look at Nicole in that uniform with the top buttons undone and the tie hanging loosely around her neck. Waverly swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. She knows where her insecurities are rooted. She was never enough to keep momma home. She was never enough for daddy’s love. She was never enough to keep Wynonna in Purgatory. She was never enough to keep Champ faithful. So, her mind reasons, why should she be enough for the charming deputy?    
  
As the rancher leaves with Nicole’s promise to be by first thing in the morning to investigate, the woman rises from her barstool. Waverly can tell by the way she’s walking exactly what her intentions are. Nicole takes a drink of her beer almost spewing it across the bar as a hand that is obviously not Waverly’s skates across her back. Waverly’s grasp tightens. She has no doubt she’s leaving marks on Nicole’s leg. Nicole sets down her beer as the blonde takes a seat on the stool previously occupied by the rancher. Nicole schools her face from shock to one of professionalism. “Can I help you ma’am?” 

Waverly almost mocks it sitting beside Nicole, but doesn’t dare. She knows Nicole is just doing her job. It doesn’t keep Waverly from turning her chair, running her fingers up Nicole’s back into the fine strands at the base of her neck. With Nicole facing the other woman, she lightly tugs the hair she finds there knowing the other woman will never notice. Nicole will. “Mine” Waverly whispers behind Nicole’s back. She can see the shift in Nicole’s posture. She’s leaning back away from the woman and closer to Waverly.    
  
“I was hoping maybe you would be interested in stopping by my place sometime and helping me with a small problem in my barn.” The woman’s eyes wandered up and down Nicole’s body staring hard at the exposed skin of Nicole’s neck. She slides a napkin over to Nicole a phone number and address listed on it. Nicole’s eyes shift down at the napkin.   
  
Nicole smiles sweetly. Waverly catches the look that crosses Nicole’s face as she replies, “Of course, I’ll send Lonnie over there tomorrow morning to help you with whatever you’re needing.” Nicole stuffs the napkin in her front pocket with little to no care at how it ends up in there. Waverly watches the woman’s face fall as she walks away mumbling a thanks to Nicole. Waverly smiles in victory watching the woman return to her barstool.    
  
Nicole turns facing Waverly’s smirking face. “No reason to gloat Waves. I’m only yours. You know that.”    
  
Waverly feels Nicole’s fingers interlace with hers. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want others to know as well.”    
  
“Did I not handle that to your satisfaction baby?” Nicole’s voice is lowered. It’s almost a whisper as she tucks a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear. The corner of Waverly’s mouth turns up at the action. As she leans into the touch, she can’t help but notice out of her peripheral vision, the woman is still staring. She lets out an almost primal growl. Nicole’s face contorts in confusion as suddenly Waverly has grabbed her hand yanking her towards the bar bathroom.    
  
Once inside Waverly yanks Nicole inside slamming her body against the door as her hand reaches to lock it. “Waves, what?” Nicole almost husks but is cut off short by Waverly’s lips slamming into hers with a clash of teeth and tongues. Waverly grabs Nicole’s tie yanking her further into the kiss. Nicole feels her body react instantly pushing against Waverly until she is far enough off the door to switch their positions. 

“We shouldn’t,” Nicole starts to object as she watches Waverly shed her shirt revealing a hunter green lace bra leaving Waverly in that and her skirt which her hands are already working towards. Her eyes are darkened and the look on her face is one of desperate hunger as the skirt falls revealing a matching thong.    
  
“No, we shouldn’t, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to watch her stare at you all night without reminding you exactly what you already have.” Waverly stalks forward hands landing on the tie loosening it until it is pulled from the collar of Nicole’s shirt and dropped on the floor. The dim lighting only serves to illuminarte Nicole’s ivory skin. Waverly shoves her hand under the shirt and pushes against the snaps until she hears them rip. 

The sound satisfies her as her hands begin palming Nicole’s firm breasts through her sports bra. Nicole’s head snaps back as she gasps at the touch, eyes squeezed shut. Slowly she opens her eyes revealing fully blown pupils. Her expression now matches Waverly’s. Nicole’s voice drops an octave again as her hand lands hard on Waverly’s ass. “Green looks really good on you baby.” 

Waverly smiles back her teeth scraping against Nicole’s collar bones. “Take me.” 

It’s not a question or a request. It’s a demand. Nicole knows this instantly. Her hands cradle Waverly’s back as she pushes her backwards until her hand hits the door before slowly removing it to make sure Waverly is comfortable. Waverly chuckles at this moment of softness in what is about to be a hard, fast fuck.    
  
Nicole’s lips quickly move to Waverly’s neck bringing her pulse point between her lips. Waverly’s hips buck against the black slacks. Nicole lets out a breathy laugh right beside Waverly’s ear causing her to whine at the sensation. She wants that warm breath somewhere else at the moment. 

“Yours baby.” Nicole continues to reassure Waverly. “Let me show you how willing I am to submit to you and only you.” 

Nicole takes a step back. Her eyes lock with Waverly’s never faltering as she drops to her knees. Her hands land on Waverly’s hips grasping the edges of the thong waiting. Waverly nods as Nicole slides the fabric down her legs. The cool breeze of the room hits for only a moment before a warm mouth has consumed Waverly’s sex. Nicole’s tongue carefully dances through Waverly’s silken heat. Waverly can already feel herself building. Only Nicole could work her up this fast. 

Waverly’s hips grind down onto Nicole’s face as she feels Nicole’s lips land on her clit. Her tongue creates patterns Waverly is unable to predict sending her mind into a tailspin, Nicole lines two fingers to her entrance. As Waverly’s moans echo across the empty room, enhanced by the acoustics of the room, Nicole slips inside slowly pumping as Waverly presses harder onto her face. “Fuck Nicole.” Waverly screams. It’s not quiet and Waverly doesn’t care if the rest of the bar hears. Specifically if one blonde haired woman hears her, it’ll be even better.    
  
Waverly threads her fingers through Nicole’s auburn locks gathering strands of red before giving a hard yank. She felt the growl leave Nicole more than she heard it. Waverly’s hand reaches up above her hand grasping the door to hold her upright. Her legs begin to weaken from the onslaught. She is torn between closing her eyes to focus on Nicole and opening them to see Nicole below her. She finally opens them just enough to find Nicole’s eyes once again locked with hers. With a look Waverly can only describe as a snarl, Nicole doubles her efforts causing Waverly to scream out once again, “Yes baby, I’m going to come.” 

She grinds down one last time greeted by Nicole’s quick thrust upwards. Waverly’s body tenses as her nails scrape at Nicole’s shoulders. “Fuck baby!! Your mouth is so fucking amazing Nicole!!” It’s not screamed this time, but is still loud enough. 

Nicole slowly pulls out pressing her body against Waverly’s form. Her face bears no expression until she brings two fingers up between their lips before sucking them into her mouth. Her tongue flicks out between the fingers gathering every last drop. Waverly whines into the empty room as she watches. She can feel the twitch of her freshly fucked pussy reacting to Nicole’s movements. 

Her lips surge forward attaching to the exposed skin of Nicole’s shoulder. She may not be allowed to leave marks for the whole town to see, but she can leave this mark that can be covered by the uniform shirt. 

Nicole senses it immediately, her hand lands on the back of Waverly’s head as she lets out her own moan. “Mark me baby,” she whispers into Waverly’s ear spurring her on. “Leave no doubt that I’m yours.” 

Waverly’s teeth grasp the skin until she knows a bruise has formed that will not easily erase. She crashes her lips back into Nicole’s pushing her chest against Nicole. “Let’s finish this somewhere else.” Waverly smiles as the words leave her lips watching as the desire continues to dance across Nicole’s face.   
  
Waverly reaches for her skirt her hands stopped by Nicole’s as she leans down to help Waverly step into it. As Nicole’s fingers slowly zip up the skirt, their eyes meet in the mirror. Nicole places her lips on Waverly’s bare shoulder moving them to her neck. Her hands rise from the skirt to Waverly’s lace-adorned breasts firmly grasping them reveling in the gasp and arch of Waverly’s spine she is gifted in return. She reaches out for Waverly’s shirt preparing to hand it back to her. “Not the first time you’ve helped me with a shirt while we were in a bar.” Nicole chuckles at the memory before Waverly continues. “This time it’s a different type of wet though.” 

Nicole chokes on air. Once the shirt is back in place, Waverly turns to snap Nicole’s shirt back together. She stops a snap short of what Nicole would. She pushes the shirt back so the bruise is clearly visible. Her hand traces over it. Nicole raises her hand up to cover Waverly’s “Always yours baby.”    
  
Waverly grabs Nicole’s tie wrapping it around her own neck as she neatly ties it leaving it loose around her neck. “Taking an officer’s property can get you arrested.” Nicole teases her voice still low. Waverly quickly connects her lips to Nicole’s pulling her bottom lip out with her teeth. She takes pleasure in seeing it red and swollen. “Then I guess you’ll have to handcuff me.” 

Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand leading her back into the bar. She turns one last time to catch the fully blown pupils of her love accentuated by her well tousled hair. Waverly clicks the lock open before pushing on the door. Immediately, she comes face to face with the blonde woman from across the bar. 

  
Waverly simply smirks at her as she watches the woman’s surprised expression. From the looks she’s giving Waverly, she undoubtedly heard a good portion of it. The woman’s eyes follow Waverly’s arm until she spots Nicole being pulled along. Her eyes land on the hickey widening even more to the point her mouth hangs open. Nicole follows Waverly out ignoring anyone else in the bar. Her eyes are locked on Waverly’s ass. The woman looks back to Waverly who simply winks and mouths the word, “Mine.”    
  
As she walks out into the night air Nicole is still following close behind her, eyes never leaving Waverly’s body. A thought crosses Waverly’s mind causing her to grin wickedly. Maybe green really is her color. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more Wayhaught week contribution set for tomorrow, but heads up this is the next chapter in the Could Have Been Me Series. If you thought this was NSFW, tomorrow is even worse.


End file.
